


Spowiedź

by Sashaya



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, mention of murder, of sort?, self-study
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami nawet najgorsi potrzebują się wyspowiadać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spowiedź

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nefglarien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nefglarien).



> **_Disclaimer: D.Gray-man ani żadna z postaci nie należą do mnie._ **

-Wiesz, kiedyś chyba nawet szukałem przebaczenia. Starałem się znaleźć sens w tym chaosie, który nagle stał się moim życiem. Modliłem się nawet. Codziennie. Czekałem na znak albo na coś, co pomogłoby mi zrozumieć. Albo chociaż pokazałoby mi jakiś inny kierunek. 

Nie zawsze chciałem to robić. Owszem, w ciemnym kącie mojego umysłu żyła jakaś cicha chęć zobaczenia śmierci. Ale tylko spychałem ją dalej, jak najgłębiej i udawałem, że wcale nie istnieje. 

Czerpałem przyjemność z innych rzeczy – mógłbym grać w karty całe życie i nigdy się nie znudzić. Albo podróżować. To też lubiłem. Z resztą dalej lubię, jak i karty, ale musiałem zepchnąć to na drugi plan. Szkoda. Czasami muszę zabić całkiem niezłych graczy. Gdyby spotkali kogoś innego pewnie uzbieraliby fortunę. A tak? Płacili swoją krwią. Ja przecież nic nie mogę – „pan każe, sługa musi”. Choć nigdy nie nazwałbym się służącym. 

Na początku miałem nawet wyrzuty sumienia. Zjadały mnie od środka, a Road nie mogła przestać się ze mnie naśmiewać. Nazywała mnie słabym. Niegodnym genów Noego. Ciężko przeżyłem to, że miała racje. 

Potem było już łatwiej. Jakby nagle ktoś zamknął mi uszy na jęczenie tych ścierw. Tak, ścierw – w końcu dotarło do mnie, jak żałośni i słabi jesteście. Nie mógłbym się już nazywać „człowiekiem” skoro wy tak na siebie mówicie. Czułbym się brudny. Na samą myśl, mam ochotę na kąpiel. Z resztą i tak muszę już wracać. Road pewnie czeka na mnie z kolejnym „genialnym” planem zdobycia Allena. Muszę przyznać, że ten chłopiec też mnie intryguje. Może być wspaniałą zabawką – oczywiście jeśli Road go doszczętnie nie złamie. 

Tak, jak mówiłem, zbieram się. Miło mi było, proszę księdza – Tyki poklepał zimny policzek i wstał, otrzepując drogie spodnie. Ostatni raz zerknął na towarzysza, który z otwartymi ustami i szeroko rozwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w witraż przed sobą. Tyki z satysfakcją spojrzał na kałużę krwi, która uzbierała się wokół księdza. Po chwili raźnym krokiem kierował się do wyjścia, nakładając na głowę piękny czarny cylinder. Pusty kościół wypełnił się pogwizdywaniem, które urwało się nagle. Czarny motyl rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

**Author's Note:**

> Obawiam się, że ta praca nie została sprawdzona pod kątem błędów językowych, ortograficznych, stylistycznych i jakie tam jeszcze nie istnieją, więc krytyka jest mile widziana.


End file.
